Or Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles - Cry Havoc 2
by ephiny63
Summary: 2nd installment of the apocalypse universe this story takes off a year after Cry havoc, life has changed forever for the Winchester brothers and their friends. It will take a lot more than either brother can give to make things right again.
1. Chapter 1

**Or Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles - Cry Havoc 2 **

The second instalment of the Apocalypse Universe.

**Warning**: This story does contain violence and subjects of sensitive natures so if you find yourself offended by this please go read some of my more gentle/general stories.

S—D

To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd.

To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

Hamlet – Act iii Scene 1

S—D

**Disclaimer:** I receive nothing in the terms of money or gratuities for this or any other story based on the television show Supernatural. I just like to borrow them, play with them and do some rather nasty things to them before sending them home again unscathed.

**Author's Note 1:** This is the sequel to Cry Havoc and Let Slip the Dogs of War and picks the story up one year after Cry Havoc finished.

**Author's Note 2:** Sorry it has taken longer than I thought to get this chapter written but sometimes life has different ideas for us than what we want to do…

**Characters:** Dean Winchester (21), Sam Winchester (17), Bobby Singer, Caleb Reeves, Jim Murphy, Ellen Harvelle, Jo Harvelle, Rufus, Azazel, and other assorted characters including original characters. Special appearances by John and Mary Winchester.

S—D

09/09/1999: The day the world ended.

"To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come?"

Hamlet: Act iii Scene 1

S—D

**Chapter One:**

Scarred earth, scorched skies and a destroyed humanity were the very visible results of a very violent, bloodied and unholy war. The day had come when the forces of hell had spilled forth from hell and attacked an unsuspecting human race. The only true resistance was that of a small group of supernatural hunters, who for years beforehand were the only ones standing in the way of the minions of hell.

Living in the shadows and on the fringe of society the hunters fought against the rising tide of evil trying to flood the world. Even though they knew deep down that they were fighting a losing battle, the hunters never gave up the fight even in the face if undeniable defeat.

One commander of the rebel forces, hunter John Winchester had managed to keep the fight up to the monsters, with the help of his two sons sixteen year old Sam and twenty year old Dean, and fellow hunters did what they could to protect the remaining humans but it was only a matter of time…

S—D

The Blue Earth Church and rectory was one of the last few remaining lines of defence against the raging hoards from hell. It was also a refuge and self-imposed prison of Dean Winchester, son of the now deceased Commander John Winchester and older brother to Sam. A talented soldier, hunter and tactician Dean fought alongside his family and especially his father with pride and bravery. A natural born leader and soldier Dean thrived in battle but in the planning and executing of plans. He had an eerie talent of being able to workout exactly where the enemy would strike and what kind of supernatural entity they were facing each battle.

Fiercely loyal to his family and friends, Dean was both father and brother to his brother Sam and after losing their sole remaining parent the only father-figure he had to turn to was Bobby Singer.

A year after the battle at Singer Salvage Yard, Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Dean Winchester was a changed and damaged young man. At the tender age of twenty-one Dean had lost more friends and family members than he dared to count, including his father, he had fought skirmishes to full blown battles and had survived until that last encounter with the demonic enemy.

S—D

Dean sat slumped in the ancient but serviceable wheelchair a thin blanket covered his hated stump of his left leg, he had lost from the knee down in the attack at Bobby's salvage yard a year ago, the damage too severe to save the limb. That and the disappearance of his younger brother Sam had sent the young man spiralling into a deep depression, suicidal tendencies and self-imposed isolation from everyone and everything.

His only constant companion now was Ares, a young German shepherd given to Sam as a companion and security dog for that Christmas and now both brother and pet are fretting for the teenager that had disappeared the night after they had arrived in Blue Earth.

'What do ya think yer doin' with that knife Dean?' Bobby asked as he came into the darkened room carrying a small tray of sandwiches and coffee.

'Shaving,' Dean mumbled as he stared down at the sharp blade and fought to remember exactly when he had picked it up and why. 'What is it Bobby?'

'Lunch ya idjit, yer gotta eat to keep yer strength up Dean.'

'Why? What's the point?'

'What's the point?' Bobby exploded, his own hardened heart had been softened by fathering the two wayward Winchester siblings only to have it broken when Dean lost his leg and his brother all in one hit; Bobby lost his youngest boy and was losing his older one only slower. 'Whatcha think Sam is gonna say when he comes back and finds yer dead and gone?'

'Sam's not coming back Bobby.' Dean said hoarsely as he stared down at the shining sharp blade. 'He's dead and gone.'

'What the hell ya sayin'? Ya great idjit.' Bobby left the tray on the bed and limped over to Dean ready to knock some sense into that hard Winchester head, 'have ya seen his body? Have ya buried him? Well Dean? Have ya got any proof of Sam's death?'

'Only what I think…'

'Idjit, ya not thinking, ya sit up here wallowing in self-pity in the darkness and have no idea what is going on out there.'

'Don't ya think I've given enough Bobby?' Dean said emotionlessly, 'I have lost everything why should I …?'

'That's it…' Bobby straightened his shoulders, unlocked the wheelchair brakes and gripped the handles tightly, 'yer joining the land of the living again Dean Edward Winchester if I hafta drag ya kickin' and screamin' back.'

'What the hell are you doing Bobby?' Dean shot back but in his shock and anger, his focus on the knife slipped and he dropped the blade to the floor. 'Dammit.'

'Not gitting it back so don't ask for it Dean.' Bobby said as he started to push the wheelchair out of the darkened bedroom, 'yer gittin cleaned up and then yer sittin' at the table with the rest of us for Christmas dinner.'

'No Bobby I can't … not without…'

'Yes yer are.' Bobby said not letting Dean finish his own argument he pushed the chair into the bathroom placing it parallel with the shower before he locked the brakes, 'Jim had hand bars put in so ya can shower in private, there's also a seat in there for ya if ya need it.' Bobby started placing everything Dean needed within reach of the younger man while he spoke and pointedly ignored the "death" glare he was receiving. 'I'll bring ya clean clothes when yer ready and there's an electric razor for ya on the basin, I'll be right outside feeding Ares if ya need me.'

'Bobby…'

'Look Dean I know that it's hard for ya, I do but ya can't jist give up on him Dean he won't give up on ya.'

S—D

Dean sat for a few minutes trying to calm down after Bobby left him alone in the bathroom, with a bleary gaze he stared at his reflection in the mirror and barely recognised himself. 'Bobby's right,' he muttered hoarsely, 'fuck it.'

With a shaking hand Dean pulled the blanket away from his legs and let it slide to the floor, swallowing deeply he used the new handrails to pull himself up onto his right leg until he had enough balance to undress quickly. Cursing loudly as he tumbled back into the chair Dean fought the urge to call for help and tried again, this time he succeeded in undressing and getting himself into the shower.

Finally, he stood under the hot spray of water and felt the warmth seeping into his back and joints pulling a sigh of contentment from deep within him. Lowering himself onto the seat while he washed Dean held the shower head and let the water sluice away the dirt and grime of existing.

'Sorry Sammy.' He whispered as the water hit his face, 'I am so sorry.' His tears mingled with the shower spray and his grief finally found an outlet.

After he finished his shower and shave, Dean draped a dry towel over his lap and yelled for Bobby, startled at how quick the older man had responded bringing him in a clean change of clothes and that hated prosthetic leg Rick had managed to get for him.

'What are you?'

'It's time Dean,' Bobby said as he crouched down in front of the young man, 'look I'm actually getting down here in front of ya with my knees so yer can at least try it for me.'

'Bobby…'

'Dean…'

The two hunters stared at each other, both refusing to give an inch when Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his newly shaved jaw line, 'oh for fuck's sake alright.'

Knowing he had won a small but hard-fought battle of wills Bobby kept quiet and hid his smile as he helped Dean to secure the prosthetic limb to his stump. 'When yer ready I'll help ya to git up but only when yer ready.'

'Yeah, yeah I know but … geeze some pants first,' Dean said his face turning a dark shade of red as he had to be helped to finish dressing.

'Ya want the crutches?' Bobby asked as he gave Dean an approving grin, 'looking good kiddo.'

'Yeah, yeah happy now?'

'That I don't hafta look down at ya anymore? Yep sure am.' Bobby said grinning.

Dean stood with a straight back and a deep look of concentration formed on his face as he started to experiment on moving slightly while retaining his balance.

'Better than that chair?' Bobby asked after a few minutes of watching Dean testing the new limb.

S—D

Sam sat in silence next to Azazel's larger more throne-like chair as he watched the demon lord over the room. He was no longer chained heavily to the wall, now he only wore a collar with a lighter short chain attached to it, but to Sam it was still torture and extremely humiliating.

After tending to Sam's injuries, Azazel had the young human with him at all times, ensuring that Sam had no chances to attempt to escape. That no one could harm the boy or try to kidnap him for themselves or that his son could exact his own revenge.

Charzael had already found a new meatsuit by the time Azazel returned triumphantly with his prize pet and now his son was somewhere close pouting and waiting for his chance to get back at his father and Sam.

Azazel had made himself supreme ruler and emperor of hell and now of earth, his armies were growing steadily now they were converting humans to demons at a faster rate. Soon, soon he will have the numbers to not only defeat the humans completely but also to defeat Lucifer and to keep the devil himself locked up.

'What is it my Child?' He asked as he looked down at Sam, giving the teenaged psychic rare undivided attention. 'You seem upset.'

'Upset?' Sam said as his upper lip curled in contempt, 'why shouldn't I be upset? You took me from my family and keep me chained up like I'm your pet dog.'

'You wound me Samuel.'

'Don't call me that.'

'You will learn your place here Samuel and then I will remove the last of your chains, unfortunately you still have much to learn.'

'Let me go and I'll show you what I've learnt.'

'Ah yes and what happened when I did that a few days ago? One of my guards now walks with a limp and has a rather large swelling of his groin.'

'He shouldn't have touched me.' Sam said as he lifted his gaze to stare at the demon leader. 'I am not anyone's pet.'

'You may not be my pet per se but I do own you Samuel, you would do well to remember that. I was the one who made you into what you are today.'

'You made me into a freak.'

'You are not a freak Samuel. You are a talented and gifted psychic. You are my true son.'

'I am not now or will I ever be your son!' Sam spat the words out angrily, 'John Winchester is my father, Mary Winchester is my mother and Dean Winchester is the only brother I will have and ever want.'

'I do believe that it is the most you have spoken since you returned to me.'

'You kidnapped me!'

'Semantics my Son.'

'I am not your son.'

'Why so argumentative today Samuel? You should be rejoicing, you are alive and well and now by my side to rule.'

'Geeze Egomaniac much?'

'I am only going to tolerate so much of your petty attempt to anger me Samuel.'

'Why whatcha gonna do to me? You've done your worst, you took me away from Dean when he needed me.'

'He is no longer your concern Samuel.'

'He will always be my concern, he is my brother.'

'Who succumbed to his injuries, he is dead Samuel he bled to death after falling from his bed when Charzael extracted you from the rectory at Blue Earth.'

'No, no I don't believe you!'

'I can show you if you like what happens to hunters like your father and brother when they die.' Azazel said with a cruel, cold smile on his face.

'No, no I'd know if Dean died.' Sam said tearfully, 'he is not dead.'

'You have forced my hand on this issue Samuel remember that!' Azazel said as he waved his hand and uttered a few words in Latin too fast and soft for Sam to make out. A ball of light floated in front of them for a few seconds before it cleared into a mirror-like object, in it Sam could slowly make out a pitiful one-legged body lying stretched out on a rack, naked and covered in blood.

The pitiful being resembled his brother but there was no way that he could recognise him for sure when suddenly, the tortured soul opened his mouth and screamed out, 'Sammy!'

'D-Dean?' Sam stammered as he stared in horror at the bloodied image before it faded and disappeared, 'no I don't believe you! It's a trick, Dean's not dead … he's not! He's not!'

S—D

Dean stopped just outside the living room to catch his breath and to prepare himself for what lies ahead when he goes through the doorway.

'Ya aint gittin any prettier by jest standing there idjit.' Bobby said softly by his side, Dean turned his head to look at the older man and gave him a small but genuine smile.

'Thanks Bobby.'

'Yeah, yeah jest git in there!'

'Alright keep ya cap on!' Dean said as he took another calming breath and with Bobby's support limped into the room, he gave the expectant looks a shy almost painfully shy and sad smile, the only face he wanted to see wasn't there.

Bobby's hand landed on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze in an almost anticipated move to prevent Dean from fleeing back to the relative safety and loneliness of his bedroom.

'You look good there Dean,' Jim said as he stood up and took the younger man's hand, 'though I think you should sit down before you get too tired and over do it.'

'Thanks Jim,' Dean said, 'so what's going on?'

'Mom has been slaving away in the kitchen cooking a big meal, and hmm what else oh yeah Caleb and Rufus have been out doing recon while you've been up there sulking…'

'Joanna Beth Harvelle what have I told you about thinking before you speak?' Ellen said as she came into the room just as Jo started her rant.

'Well it's true mom,' Jo answered moodily, 'why do we have to act like he's gonna fall apart at any moment just coz he's lost a leg?'

'Jo!' Ellen paled as her anger flared, 'get into the kitchen now young lady!'

Stunned Dean stared at the mother and daughter not to sure whether to be offended or what, he glanced around the room at the others who all sat in embarrassed silence and then he started to laugh.

'Dean?' Jim looked down at him with a concerned look on his face, which made Dean laugh louder and harder.

'Oh God, thanks Jo that's just what I needed,' Dean said hiccupping slightly as he tried to quell his laughter.

'What? But I wasn't being funny!' Jo protested angrily as Dean managed to slow down to chuckles, 'oh you…'

'I dare ya to stomp ya feet.' Dean said feeling a little better for the first time in a long time.

However, before Jo could retaliate a loud banging on the front door startled all of them, silence descended over the occupants of the living room while Bobby pulled his gun out and stood by the door just out of sight while Jim answered it.

'Yes can I …?' Was all Jim could manage to say before he had an armful of an unconscious young man, 'Sam?'

'Sammy?' Dean stood in the doorway of the living room propped up against the door jamb when he saw the familiar shaggy haired kid collapse into Jim's arms, 'God Sammy!'

'Help me Bobby,' Jim said and between the two of them they carried Sam into the living room and laid him gently on the sofa.

'Rufus, Jo and I will go and check outside,' Ellen said breaking the tense silence, 'Bobby call Rick!'

'Sammy?' Dean whispered ignoring the others he awkwardly lowered himself onto the edge of the sofa at his brother's side and visually scanned him for visible injuries, 'damn he's covered in blood.'

'Like he's been drenched in it,' Jim agreed, 'can I help you Dean?'

'Huh? Oh yeah,' Dean blinked and suddenly realised that he and Sam were not alone, a warm wet nose snuffling against his hand, 'Sam's home Ares, he's home.'

'Rick's on his way, I had to get him on the radio, phones are down.' Bobby said as he joined Dean and Jim, 'has he showed any signs of coming around?'

'No not yet, why's there so much blood?' Dean asked as he ran his hand down Sam's cheek.

'There's two dead demons just on the other side of the perimeter, looks like they had their necks broken,' Rufus reported as he returned closely followed by Ellen and Jo. 'The only other thing we found was a large scorch mark and blood in front of the steps, more coming up and another large pool of blood at the door.'

'Whatever happened out there was fast and lethal,' Ellen said before turning to her daughter, 'go and fill a bucket with warm water and bring as many face washers and towels as you can, go on with ya.'

'But mom I want to…' Jo started and then changed her mind and gave a small nod before going to do what her mother asked, Sam needed her help.

'Mmm gotta find Dean,' Sam moaned as he started to move around on the sofa, his fingers twitching and clutching at the cushions beneath him, 'find Dean, not dead, not dead.'

'Dead?' Dean said as he looked up at Bobby, 'he, he thinks I'm dead?'

'Or not dead and he tried to find out,' Jim said using his voice of reason, 'he found his way back to you Dean.'

'No, no lies all lies,' Sam screamed as he lifted a hand and flicked his wrist, books on Jim's shelves suddenly launched into the air as Sam's anger and desperation grew.

'Sam, Sammy come on kiddo wake up for me, I'm not dead, Sammy I'm not dead!' Dean pleaded with his younger brother to wake up, managing to catch Sam's flailing hands, albeit with difficulty because they were so greasy and slick with the blood, he pinned them to Sam's sides and tried to once again get through Sam's despair.

'Dean? No, no not dead!' Sam's eyes opened wide and he stared around wildly, a low keening sound came from deep in his throat as he tried to work out what had happened and where he was now.

'Sammy, look at me, that's it kiddo, look at me!' Dean let go of Sam's wrists and cupped his cheeks instead forcing him to stop writhing and to focus on the face above him, 'Sammy please kiddo look at me.'

'D-Dean? You? Really? Truly? You?'

'Yeah kiddo it's me in the flesh living and breathing,' Dean said releasing his breath he didn't even realise he had been holding, 'Sammy you're back.'

'He – he said … he said you died!' Sam wept as he launched himself at Dean wrapping his long arms around his brother's shoulders, 'he showed me … on the rack … covered in blood … said you lost your leg and then you bled to death.' Sam sobbed into Dean's flannel clad shoulder.

'He lied Sammy, he lied to ya, I'm alive, I'm here and aint going anywhere.' Dean said and pulled back from Sam slightly so he could see his brother's eyes, 'look right into my eyes Sam.'

'You're really … you're alive aren't you Dean!' Sam said as he slipped back into unconsciousness again.

Tenderly, Dean laid Sam back on the cushions and with his thumbs he wiped away the tears from Sam's already bloodstained face, 'I'm alive kiddo and aint goin' anywhere.'

S—D

After deciding it would be easier for both the brothers if they stayed downstairs in the same room together, Jim got the others to help shift around some furniture and to bring one of the larger double beds into the disused front parlour. 'They should be comfortable in here, it's close to the downstairs bathroom and the kitchen,' Jim said pleased at their work, 'ah yes much better than trying to tend to them upstairs, safer too.'

'But they'll be sharing the same bed.' Jo protested grossed out at the thought of sharing a bed with a sibling.

'They were quite used to it as children,' Bobby said without any further explanation, 'I know it doesn't worry them and with the fragility of both of their states of mind at the moment the more contact they have with each other the better.'

'Oh okay,' Jo said wisely deciding to heed her mother's words about thinking before she speaks, 'Pastor Jim there's reports coming in on the ham radio.'

'Thank you my Dear, why don't you come with me and take some notes?' Jim asked leaving Bobby and Rick to get the brothers settled.

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and stared around confused and terrified. Everything was still muddled in his memory but this was not the room Azazel gave him he was sure of that. A slight movement next to him had him nearly hyperventilating when he realised that there was someone in bed with him.

'Who, who are you?' Sam rasped poking the person on the shoulder, 'hey who are … Dean!'

'Sam? What is it? What's wrong?' Dean asked waking immediately from his deep sleep as his inner "Sam-radar" went off.

'This a dream?' Sam asked as he forced himself to calm down, 'I'm dreaming again.'

'No Sammy, this isn't a dream,' Dean said as he pulled himself up to sit against the bed-head, 'do you remember what happened yesterday?'

'Yesterday?' Sam blinked confused.

'Yeah you turned up here all covered in blood and collapsed at the door, with two dead demons outside a scorch mark and lots of blood splattered around.'

'I-I came back?' Sam slowly reached over and touched Dean's cheek, shyly almost tentatively as though he was scared that Dean would disappear on contact. 'You, you're really alive Dean?'

'Last time I looked.' Dean said with a smile, 'what's going on Sammy?'

'Your – your leg?' Sam turned his attention to the bottom half of the bed his face paling when he saw the difference in Dean's legs, 'you did, did lose part of your leg?'

'Yeah I did, the doc couldn't save it. It all happened the same night, just after the – the operation someone, somehow they managed to get in around all of the wards and snatch you. I couldn't do anything…'

'Not your fault Dean, Charzael he – he took me from here. He said that he rode someone as a meatsuit but he wouldn't tell me who. All I know was that it wasn't you.' Sam said returning his gaze to Dean's face. 'I don't remember a lot of what happened to begin with. They kept me chained up most of the time; forced me to use the powers, I – I was always feeling like I was in a fog ya know. Like I couldn't see much through a haze and I was dizzy a lot, felt like they were giving me …'

'Drugging you, keeping you quiet and not wanting to runaway.' Dean finished for him, 'do you remember anything of where they kept ya?'

'Nope but … I know it wasn't earth.' Sam said hesitantly silently hoping that Dean wouldn't press him any further.

Dean paused as Sam's words sunk in, the bastard took Sam to hell; he was still alive and they took him to hell. 'Anything else Sammy?' Dean gently prodded Sam, he hated grilling him for information but for Sam to be able to move forward eventually he had to talk through it, at least part of it.

'Umm once I was I guess well enough Azazel kept me with him all of the time. Literally he had me wear a collar and chain and I had to go everywhere with him, at night I slept on a mattress on the floor next to his bed.' Sam said and looked away, his pale cheeks flushed with humiliation as he spoke, 'he had me heal or do other others when he wanted or I just had to sit there and to listen and "learn" about the war.' Sam said making quote marks with his fingers when he said learn. 'He had Fire and Ice training non-stop. Dean he's planning the last ultimate attack to completely enslave all humans.'

'Fuck, do ya know when?' Dean asked worriedly he watched Sam as the kid paled and had to lie flat again, 'Sammy what's wrong?'

'Tired I guess and, and I dunno I've been getting weaker lately. Like he was draining something from me.' Sam admitted smothering a yawn.

'How about you rest for now and we talk later?' Dean said.

'Dean?'

'Yeah kiddo?'

'Your – your leg m'sorry, all my fault!' Sam said, 'where's Ares?'

'Right here,' Dean said as the pup pushed the door open and jumped up on the bed, 'if I didn't know better you'd think that he was just waiting for you to ask for him.'

'He's grown up so much.'

'He kept me company while we waited for you together,' Dean said scratching the dog's ear as he nestled between the two brothers, 'dunno if I could've gone on without him.' He added thinking that Sam hadn't heard him until he heard a soft sob, 'ah shit I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean the way that sounded.'

'Nah it's alright Dean honestly I just missed you guys so much,' Sam said and swallowed down on the rising tide of tears, he remembered the promise he had made to himself, not to cry again or to show weakness. He was going to be strong and confident like Dean.

'We missed you too kiddo, so how bout nuff of these chick flick moments huh?' Dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair, 'you need a trim Sammy, even for you it's long.'

'Yeah I – I know I guess …' Sam said with a small sheepish grin as he snuggled down to sleep again, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'I – I know that this is all a dream and well I just wanted to tell you that I love you and you're the best big brother a guy could ask for.' Sam said as his smile deepened but was also tinged with sadness, 'I – I know I'm dying and that I'm dreaming this, so I'm not so scared bout dying anymore. I'll see you and dad again soon, maybe mom too.'

'Sammy…'

'Sam you are not dreaming child, nor are you dying. You really made it back here to us, to Dean.' Jim said making his way to Sam's side of the bed he pulled up a chair and sat down, 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry and to listen to your discussion but… this is real Sam I promise you.'

'Uhhuh,' Sam said as his eyes slowly started to droop with weariness, he smiled at the cleric and then rolled his head to look at Dean, 'love you guys,' he said as sleep took over, this time he seemed calmer and was actually sleeping without disturbing dreams.

'I dunno Jim what if…?' Dean whispered as he sat up a little and looked over at Jim, 'he seems fine but…'

'Yes there is something I cannot put my finger on either Dean, but all we can do is give him time and to show him that this is real and we are all here for him.'

'Yeah guess so.'

'So how are you Dean? You were looking so good with your prosthetic leg.' Jim said happy with the fact that Dean at least seems to be a little calmer and confident now he doesn't need the wheelchair as much.

'Getting there Jim, I – I dunno…'

'What is it?'

'How can I look after Sammy Jim? I can't protect him like this, hell they took him from right next to me and all I could do was to fall out of my bed. I'm useless like this Jim, I can't hunt, I can't fight I'm totally useless.'

'I am going to ignore what you just said Dean, you are not useless,' Jim snapped and then immediately regretted his tone, 'forgive me Dean I shouldn't have snapped but you are so far away from being useless.'

'What can I do Jim? Research? Yeah right Sammy here is the researcher extraordinaire, I'm a hunter, a fighter, not a – a bookworm.'

'Teach, train, we need someone to teach the new recruits, to train them in warfare as well as hunting. You are a leader Dean a born leader, you still have your mind. So what if you can't run there are very few of us original hunters who do not have significant injuries we adjust and go on. You are needed Dean, your year locked away did nothing for you or for anyone it is time to come back amongst the living and do what you do best.'

'Looking after Sammy is all I thought I …'

'Think about it Dean, there are a lot of young ones out there who need you to teach them.' Jim said as he stood and went to go, 'get some rest, my boy I'll call you both when dinner is ready.'

Dean closed his eyes but sleep evaded him, instead he thought about what Jim had said, _could I be happy just teaching and training the new recruits? Is that what I'm destined to do? To be?_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Or Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles - Cry Havoc 2 **

The second instalment of the Apocalypse Universe.

**Warning**: This story does contain violence and subjects of sensitive natures so if you find yourself offended by this please go read some of my more gentle/general stories.

S—D

To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd.

To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

Hamlet – Act iii Scene 1

S—D

**Disclaimer:** I receive nothing in the terms of money or gratuities for this or any other story based on the television show Supernatural. I just like to borrow them, play with them and do some rather nasty things to them before sending them home again unscathed.

**Author's Note 1:** Sorry it has taken longer than I thought to get this chapter written but sometimes life has different ideas for us than what we want to do… Including unexpected tragic events right before one of the busiest times of the year…Sigh but I'm back now!

S—D

09/09/1999: The day the world ended.

For some must watch, while some must sleep

So runs the world away

― William Shakespeare, Hamlet

**Chapter Two:**

**Then:**

_'So how are you Dean? You were looking so good with your prosthetic leg.' Jim said happy with the fact that Dean at least seems to be a little calmer and confident now he doesn't need the wheelchair as much._

_'Getting there Jim, I – I dunno…'_

_'What is it?'_

_'How can I look after Sammy Jim? I can't protect him like this, hell they took him from right next to me and all I could do was to fall out of my bed. I'm useless like this Jim, I can't hunt, I can't fight I'm totally useless.'_

_'I am going to ignore what you just said Dean, you are not useless,' Jim snapped and then immediately regretted his tone, 'forgive me Dean I shouldn't have snapped but you are so far away from being useless.'_

_'What can I do Jim? Research? Yeah right Sammy here is the researcher extraordinaire, I'm a hunter, a fighter, not a – a bookworm.'_

_'Teach, train, we need someone to teach the new recruits, to train them in warfare as well as hunting. You are a leader Dean a born leader, you still have your mind. So what if you can't run there are very few of us original hunters who do not have significant injuries we adjust and go on. You are needed Dean, your year locked away did nothing for you or for anyone it is time to come back amongst the living and do what you do best.'_

_'Looking after Sammy is all I thought I …'_

_'Think about it Dean, there are a lot of young ones out there who need you to teach them.' Jim said as he stood and went to go, 'get some rest, my boy I'll call you both when dinner is ready.'_

_Dean closed his eyes but sleep evaded him, instead he thought about what Jim had said, could I be happy just teaching and training the new recruits? Is that what I'm destined to do? To be?_

**Now:**

Sam sat up against the bed-head and watched his older brother sleeping. Deep furrows of pain and stress lines crisscrossed Dean's forehead, he had dark shadows beneath his eyes and his cheeks were sunken and colourless. Sam caught his breath and held it as he tried to piece together fragmented memories of what had happened to them the night Charzael kidnapped him. Closing his eyes Sam desperately tried to remember the familiar face standing over him, a friend controlled by a demonic monster and forced to do unspeakable, heinous acts, including ripping a family apart and destroying two lives forever.

A whispered gasp of pain had Sam returning to the present, opening his eyes he once again looked down at the man sleeping next to him. Dean moaned again and shifted in his sleep unconsciously reaching down to the missing part of his leg.

'Dean?' Sam tentatively reached out and touched his brother's cheek, the jolt of pain flaring through the minimal contact had Sam recoiling and holding his hand as though it was burnt.

Taking deep breathes to calm himself; Sam once again reached out and laid his hand on Dean's forehead.

S—D

'Oh my Lord, Sam what have you done?' Jim gasped as he came into the room to check on the brothers. He stared down at the boys, lying so still side by side on the large bed for all intents and purposes both fast asleep until a closer look revealed the truth of the situation. Going to the door Jim called out for Rick to join him in the boys' room before returning to the bedside, gently he lifted Sam's hand from Dean's forehead and draped it across the teen's thin chest before checking him to see if he was still alive.

With shaking hands and held breath, Jim felt for Sam's pulse and watched his chest carefully to see if it rose with breathes. 'You boys are going to be the death of me one day,' He muttered as he sighed with relief, at least Sam was still alive.

'What's up Jim?' Rick asked as he came in carrying his med bag, coming to a shocked halt he stopped at the bottom of the bed and stared at the occupants. 'Sam didn't?'

'He sure did, he tried to heal Dean.' Jim said looking up at the doctor, 'he's alive, pulse is weak and breathes are slow but regular.'

'Dean?'

'I was just going to check him…'

Putting his bag on the bed Rick checked Dean's pulse and breathes first, 'damn me…' he muttered as he continued the examination. 'Well Jim looks like young Sam here has done his brother some good. Dean's actually doing better, and seems to be sleeping peacefully.'

'Thank the Lord for that …' Jim said just as Sam started to convulse on the bed, blood flecked foam erupted from his mouth and staining his lips as he jerked and writhed on the bed.

'Sammy?' Dean woke and instantly turned to his traumatised brother, 'Sammy hey calm down kiddo.' He caught Sam's face in his hands and kept whispering to him as Sam slowly started to calm and settle on the bed. Beads of sweat covered the teen's face, though his skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

'Jim? Rick? What's going on?' Dean asked without taking his attention away from his brother, 'what's wrong with Sam?'

'He tried to heal you Dean, I came in and found him lying next to you unconscious and with his hand still on your brow. By the way Dean how are you?'

'Me? I'm fine. Actually I ahh kind of feel really good considering.' Dean admitted as he gently stroked Sam's cheek with one hand while clutching Sam's hands with the other. 'Dammit Sammy what have you been doing?'

'Help Dean, hurts so bad, gotta help him.' Sam started to whisper and then he started to repeat, 'help Dean.'

'Sam, hey dude come on and wake up, you're starting to scare me,' Dean said almost begging his brother to wake.

'Ean?' Sam's eyes fluttered a few times as he fought his way back to full consciousness. 'Dean?'

'That's it Sammy come on wake up for me.' Dean said as he watched Sam slowly open his eyes and try to focus on him, 'you and I have something to discuss kiddo.'

'Dean? How … Are you?'

'I'm fine, shit Sam the next time you do something stupid like that I'm gonna kick your ass from here to eternity.'

'So much pain, I – I touched you and there was so much pain I couldn't … I had to Dean.'

'Ahh Sammy.' Dean said shaking his head sadly, although grudgingly, he had to admit this was the best he felt since before losing his leg.

'Your leg?' Sam asked yawning widely.

'It's fine Sam, the pains are gone.'

'Mmm good, Pastor Jim? Rick how long have you…. Oh.' Sam dropped his gaze and suddenly found the bed covers very interesting as the realisation hit him. 'I ahh….'

'Sam Winchester what are we going to do with you?' Pastor Jim Murphy said shaking his head as he tried to hide his smile, 'you're not well enough child…'

'I – I can't help it,' Sam tried to explain but the words started to jumble in his mind, pitifully he glanced over at his brother silently pleading for him to help.

'Ya see Pastor Jim, with Sammy's healing it's like a physical thing for him, if he doesn't heal when he gets the urge it actually gets worse for him, physically that is. That bout right Sammy?'

'Yeah thanks Dean, I just couldn't not help … it was Dean …'

'Though Sammy I swear once we're both up and going I am gonna give you a beat down for putting your life at risk.' Dean said although there was no heat in his voice and only humour flashing in his emerald green eyes.

'I'll say it again the two of you are going to be the death of me!' Jim said holding his hands up in mock surrender, 'do you two feel like eating with everyone downstairs?'

'Try and stop us,' Dean said just as his stomach started to "growl" in response to the mention of food.

S—D

Sam sat at the table with Dean next to him but he was unable to join in with the conversations or even bring himself to look at anyone else directly. A warm soft snuffling against his leg made him look down and smile sadly at Ares as the pup nudged his leg with a wet nose. 'Hey boy,' Sam whispered reaching out with shaking fingers to scratch behind the silky black tipped ears, 'whatcha doing?'

'You okay Sam?' Rufus asked looking over at the silent teen; Sam suddenly dropped to his knees on the floor, shaking in terror.

'S-Sorry M-Master please forgive me.' Sam cried out with head bent forward and eyes fixed on the floor.

'Sammy?' Dean said moving as soon as Sam did though his artificial leg hampered him a little he still managed to crouch down in front of Sam and cup his little brother's face in his hands. 'Sammy dude what's going on?'

'Forgive me Master please don't …' Sam's pitiful cry gained in volume along with the violence of his shaking; suddenly books started to fly off the shelves in the adjoining living room, ornaments dropped off their shelves and shattered on the floor as the windows and doors started to shake.

'Sam, Sam calm down you have to calm down kiddo…' Dean said as he tried to force Sam to look up at him, 'Sammy … Sammy … come on little bro snap out of it.'

'Dean?' Jim asked as both he and Bobby moved to stand next to Dean ready to move if necessary.

'No, no don't calm any closer,' Dean said without looking up from Sam, 'actually can me and Sam have a few minutes?'

'Do you think?'

'Please just let us have a few minutes … We'll be fine.' Dean said finally looking up and over his shoulder at the two men who were fast becoming father and grandfather to him and his brother.

'As you wish Dean,' Jim said before turning to the others and asked them to take the remains of their meals into the kitchen as quietly as possible so they didn't startle Sam.

'Why should we leave?' Jo demanded sulkily, 'how come you don't send him to his room instead?'

'Move Jo now.' Ellen hissed in her daughter's ear, 'we are so going to talk before you go to bed tonight.'

Once they had all left Dean gave Sam his full attention, his little brother huddled against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut, sweat beading on his forehead, muscle spasms throbbing through his painfully thin body and droplets of blood falling from between his clenched fists.

'Sammy they've all gone, it's just you and me now kiddo,' Dean said as he moved to sit next to his brother against the wall giving him a chance to stretch out his legs in a more comfortable position. 'Wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?'

'M'dreaming,' Sam muttered, 'the Master will punish me again.'

'Ahh Sammy, you're safe now, the – the Master is gone.' Dean said with an almost pleading tone to his voice, 'just you and me and Ares of course.'

'I don't wanna do it anymore,' Sam appeared to be speaking to someone only he could see, curious and angry at the same time Dean could do nothing but watch and see what was going to happen with Sam.

'Sammy hey dude can you …?'

'I understand Master…' Sam said dully as he slowly uncurled himself and stood up slowly, as he got to his feet he started to undress until he was standing in a submissive stance completely naked.

'Oh God Sam,' Dean cried out as he shook himself out of his shock. Standing up as fast as he could Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and dragged him to a chair, sitting down he pulled Sam onto his knee and hugged his unresponsive form close. 'Listen to my voice Sam, just listen to my voice, I'm here and I'm real.'

'He used you Dean, why won't he let me go to you, I just want to be with you and dad,' Sam said, even though he was talking to Dean, Sam's focus was somewhere completely different.

'No Sam you can be with me right here and now,' Dean continued determined to get his brother back; just then a phantom pain shot through Dean's stump and down his non-existent leg causing him to gasp in pain.

'Pain, you're in pain …. ' Sam tilted his head and looked down at Dean beneath him, 'I can feel your … please let me…'

'No Sam, there is no real pain it's just a phantom pain.' Dean explained as he tried to quash the surging ache in his leg. 'It's like my leg is still there but it's not.'

'Dean?' Sam cocked his head and stared down at his brother before looking around at the debris strewn room, 'what happened?'

'Sam? Dude is that you? You back with me?' Dean shot off his questions without drawing a breath.

'Why don't I have any clothes on?'

S—D

After Sam had dressed once again and sipped at some hot milk, Dean sat his brother down on their shared bed. 'So Sammy what happened out there?' he asked gently pushing a stray hair back behind Sam's ear.

'I-I'm not sure Dean, it felt so weird being at the table and eating without permission, and then … then … I – I don't know Dean.'

'You were begging your … your Master not to punish you Sammy what did that bastard do to you? You stood up and stripped off without question.'

'Strip? Why?' Sam paled even more as he started to withdraw away from Dean once again.

'Hey no, no Sam don't you do that, I want you to talk to me,' Dean gave Sam's arm a tug and made him move back to his original position. 'Talk to me Sam … I wanna know what happened.'

'No, no, I – I can't.'

'You have to Sam I'm not gonna stop being your brother no matter what you tell me.'

Sam's fingers drifted to his throat where he could still feel the weight of the collar dragging on him. 'They, they ah did things to me when they first took me to make me believe you were dead,' Sam started to speak although Dean could barely hear him to begin with, moving slightly closer Dean touched Sam's shoulder and made him turn around so that they could see each other. 'I was umm drugged a lot I think so much seems to be foggy … they did things to my eyes to keep them open while they showed me images of you and dad in hell, especially you Dean, on the rack to prove that you were dead. He wanted me to be his personal human slave and psychic some days and others days he said that he wanted me to be his son.'

'Who Sam?'

'Azazel, the one who started all of this,' Sam said wincing as a blinding headache exploded behind his eyes, 'ahh he wants to rule both earth and hell and to overthrow…Argh!'

'Sam? Sammy? What is it? What's wrong?' Dean immediately moved to crouch down in front of his brother and cupped Sam's face in his hands as he tried to ground him, 'breath Sam, that's it kiddo just breath through it.'

'Argh, God Dean … hurts…' Sam cried out as blurred images assaulted his senses and made his stomach roil in rebellion.

_Blood red sigils covered the walls; still dripping trails of the viscous fluids, they were that fresh. Screams echoed through the building and the stench of blood, death decay was enough to suffocate anyone who ventured too close._

_Suddenly the images started to breakdown and morph into another scene: green fields flared out covered in the brightest yellow daisies and above the sky was clear blue and cloudless, the sun shone brightly but it felt so warm against chilled flesh. Bodies started to appear scattered across the green fields and daisies staining it all with blood. The skies above became dark with shadows contorted in agony and with broken wings._

_A stone altar appeared on the horizon with a pitiful being strapped to it, lying naked and bleeding, hoarse screams broke the silence as the image became clearer to Sam he stared down at his own body lying on the altar as a sacrificial offering. Behind the altar and framed by the broken shadows of angels was a large cross. Slowly Sam looked up and stared in horror as he saw a crucified figure appear on the cross, blood pouring from the stump of one leg. 'Dean!'_

'Dean!' Sam screamed, as he struggled weakly against the hands holding him, 'no Dean please no!'

'Sam, Sam it's okay I'm right here,' Dean said keeping his voice as low and as even as he could while he tried to get through to his little brother, 'hey Sammy look at me dude I'm right here.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on the face floating in front of him and the warmth of the hands holding him.

'Yep that's it Sammy come on back to me dude.'

'V-Vision … gonna puke.' Sam gasped as his stomach finally revolted and started to purge it's contents, turning his head enough Sam managed to avoid vomiting on his brother.

Ten minutes later Dean had managed to help Sam clean up and to deter the others from coming in no matter how good their intentions were or how worried they were. There was only one person who could help Sam now; his brother.

'How ya doing now kiddo?' Dean asked as he settled down next to Sam on their bed, 'feeling better?'

'Yeah thanks Dean,' Sam smiled shyly towards his brother, 'feel like I've been run over by a ten tonne truck but other than that yeah okay.'

'No more puking?'

'Nope no more puking.'

'What was the vision Sam? That wasn't like any of the others you've had.'

'It hurt so much Dean, my head felt like it was gonna explode.' Sam said as flashes of the vision came back to him, 'there was so much blood, sigils on walls and I could hear screams and then there were fields filled with bodies, and, and the sky filled with shadows of dead angels but, but then…'

'Then what Sam?' Dean prodded gently.

'I saw an altar with a cross behind it,' Sam whispered as he shifted his gaze to stare down at his fingers as he worked a hole into the threadbare blanket covering his legs.

'And?'

'I – I was lying on the altar and … you … you … it doesn't matter Dean, none of it matters coz it's just nonsense.'

'Sammy? Hey it's okay we'll work it out,' Dean said as he tried to regain Sam's attention but the teen's head slowly slipped down onto his shoulder and his breathing evened out as exhaustion overtook Sam. 'Ahh Sammy what am I gonna do with you?'

S—D

Azazel smiled as he sat back and sipped at his drink of spiced warm blood savouring each drop. Things could not have gone better if he had tried in the end, the implanted vision was perfect and now he has Sam just where he wanted him. Soon the teenager will be so unstable that no one will want him around and then, then both of the Winchester brothers will be his and he will be one step closer to his goal. Supreme ruler of all, earth, heaven and hell.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Or Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles - Cry Havoc 2 **

The second instalment of the Apocalypse Universe.

**Warning**: This story does contain violence and subjects of sensitive natures so if you find yourself offended by this please go read some of my more gentle/general stories.

S—D

To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd.

To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;

For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,

The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,

The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,

Hamlet – Act iii Scene 1

S—D

**Disclaimer:** I receive nothing in the terms of money or gratuities for this or any other story based on the television show Supernatural. I just like to borrow them, play with them and do some rather nasty things to them before sending them home again unscathed.

**Author's Note 1:** Sorry it has taken longer than I thought to get this chapter written but sometimes life has different ideas for us than what we want to do… Including unexpected tragic events right before one of the busiest times of the year…Sigh but I'm back now!

S—D

09/09/1999: The day the world ended.

Tis the times' plague, when madmen lead the blind.

― William Shakespeare, Hamlet

**Chapter Three**

**Then:**

_'What was the vision Sam? That wasn't like any of the others you've had.'_

_'It hurt so much Dean, my head felt like it was gonna explode.' Sam said as flashes of the vision came back to him, 'there was so much blood, sigils on walls and I could hear screams and then there were fields filled with bodies, and, and the sky filled with shadows of dead angels but, but then…'_

_'Then what Sam?' Dean prodded gently._

_'I saw an altar with a cross behind it,' Sam whispered as he shifted his gaze to stare down at his fingers as he worked a hole into the threadbare blanket covering his legs._

_'And?' _

_'I – I was lying on the altar and … you … you … it doesn't matter Dean, none of it matters coz it's just nonsense.'_

_'Sammy? Hey it's okay we'll work it out,' Dean said as he tried to regain Sam's attention but the teen's head slowly slipped down onto his shoulder and his breathing evened out as exhaustion overtook Sam. 'Ahh Sammy what am I gonna do with you?'_

_S—D_

_Azazel smiled as he sat back and sipped at his drink of spiced warm blood savouring each drop. Things could not have gone better if he had tried in the end, the implanted vision was perfect and now he has Sam just where he wanted him. Soon the teenager will be so unstable that no one will want him around and then, then both of the Winchester brothers will be his and he will be one step closer to his goal. Supreme ruler of all, earth, heaven and hell._

**Now:**

Sam sat quietly staring out the windscreen, every so often he'd looked over to his brother, with a soft look of awe mixed with apprehension. It was as though he was worried that if he didn't keep his eye on his brother then Dean would just vanish and Sam would find himself back in his room deep in the bowels of hell.

The countryside passed in a blur of scorched earth, blue cloudless skies, and the corpses of trees scattered across the war-torn landscape. A warm, damp nose nudged against his hand and without looking or thinking about what he was doing Sam stroked Ares' silky ears as he slowly started to relax.

Dean tapped the steering wheel in time with the music softly playing through the speakers, normally he'd have it as loud as he possibly could and would sing along with the words but now he kept it low in the background, in deference to his newly returned brother Sam.

As he drove he thought about their apparently stealthy escape from Blue Earth, a slight smile played on his lips as he was sure that they had had an audience as they drove away into the rising sun.

'How you doing Sammy?' Dean finally broke the silence that had taken up residence in the car.

'M'kay Dean how bout you?' Sam turned a worried stare towards his older brother, 'you're not getting too tired or in pain or anything are ya?'

'Whoa slow down there Sammy,' Dean said chuckling softly, 'I'm fine.'

'Do you think that Uncle Bobby and Pastor Jim are mad with us?' Sam asked as he turned in his seat slightly so he could look at Dean without straining his neck as much, 'or Ellen and Rufus?'

'Nah I think that they'll get over it,' Dean said as he thought of the lunch pack he found sitting on the backseat of the impala just before they made their big "escape".

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Do you … you okay with … Do you?'

'Spit it out Sam… do I what?'

'Do you mind leaving the others?' Sam asked as he returned his gaze to the passing countryside.

'Me? Sam this is the way it should be, you, me and that big hairy pup of yours in the impala and on the road. It was great with the others but for now, now I think it should just be you and me.'

'Thanks Dean.'

'What for?'

'For this … you, me and Ares.' Sam said smiling widely to show off his deep dimples.

Dean finally felt a peace come over him when he saw that brilliant smile of Sam's; for the first time in what feels like a lifetime, he finally felt peaceful.

S—D

Bobby, Jim and Ellen sat at one end of the table in Jim's kitchen while Rick paced the room; periodically stopping to demand more details. Dean and Sam were gone, who knows where, neither of them were in any condition to go into town let alone on a road trip and then there were the demons hunting them down, and they just up and let the brothers go?

'I'm their doctor … why didn't you ask me?'

'Dean asked us not to, he knew that you'd try and talk them out of it,' Jim said calmly, 'they know what they're doing Rick, this is the best for both of them.'

Rick stopped his pacing and threw his hands up in mock surrender and dropped down onto a chair, 'fine for now … But!'

'Yes, yes Doc … Dean promised us that he'd call the minute anything comes up and they need your services,' Ellen said pushing a piece of warm pie towards the medic, 'now stop your fretting and eat.'

A loud explosion rocked the rectory, sending crockery sliding across shelves and books fall from the bookcases.

'What the holy hell?' Bobby said as he grabbed his shotgun and hurried to a window, 'can't see a … smoke everywhere.'

'Ellen where's Jo?' Jim asked as he passed a rifle to her, 'is she in the house?'

'She should be in the office,' Ellen said as she hurried out to find her daughter, cocking the rifle as she moved. 'Jo? Jo where are you?'

Another explosion sounded this time windows shattered and a thick acrid smoke started to fill the house, choking the inhabitants within seconds.

'Hurry to the basement,' Jim said to the others between coughs, 'I'll go and get Ellen and Jo, hurry and go!'

Running down the hallway, the cleric found Ellen cradling a bleeding Jo to her chest, 'Ellen is she …?'

'No, no but she's barely conscious … the blast took out the office wall,' Ellen said choking back her sobs.

'Here let me carry her, we have to get to the basement Ellen.' Jim said as he lifted the teenager from her mother's arms and settled her against his chest, 'come on Ellen go…'

The trio made their way through the smoke and the ruined remains of the front part of Jim's rectory towards the basement door under the stairs when a third explosion sent Ellen sprawling forwards as the roof collapsed separating her from her daughter and Jim.

Rough hands caught Ellen's wrists as she fell and dragged her down the short staircase and into the basement, struggling against the iron-like grip she fought to go back to look for Jo.

'Ellen calm down, you're injured,' Rufus yelled at the distraught mother, 'aint nothing you can do right now.'

'Let me go Rufus, it's Jo, she's my baby…' Ellen yelled back when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, 'let me go Bobby!'

'Let Rufus go and check on them, we have to git moving …' Bobby said softly directly in Ellen's ear, 'calm down woman ya aint gonna do them any good trying to walk on that leg.'

Ellen seemingly deflated in Bobby's arms as she looked down at her left leg, a long deep gash down her thigh showed a bloody cavern of muscle and flesh beneath her ruined jeans.

'Doc can you patch her up?' Bobby asked the young doctor before turning his attention to Rufus, all he needed to do was a quick nod and the understanding was there.

After a few "hour-long" minutes, Rufus returned with an unconscious Jo in his arms and a very grim and sad look on his face.

'Jim?' Bobby asked although deep down he already knew the answer, his suspicions confirmed when Rufus gave him a simple shake of his head, 'fuck em all to hell.' Bobby muttered as he turned away for a second before going to expose the hidden door and their only chance at escape. 'Fuck em all.'

S—D

After driving for a few days, Dean decided that they needed a break and started to look for a suitable refuge to use for a few days. He glanced over at Sam and smiled softly at the sight of his younger brother curled up with Ares and both sound asleep. 'Wish you were here to see that dad.' He whispered, 'damn it dad.'

'Mmm Dean?' Sam yawned and scrubbed at his eyes with both fists, looking for all intents and purposes like a five year old waking from his nap and not a strapping sixteen/seventeen year old.

'Thought you were gonna sleep the day away Sammy,' Dean said as he slowed down and peered at a bullet-ridden sign ahead, 'looks like there's a town ahead.'

'Do you wanna stop for a while Dean?' Sam asked as he yawned and blinked sleepily at his brother, 'Ares would like a chance to get out and run.'

'Ares would huh?' Dean grinned but then he sat up a little straighter and slowed the car down even more, 'what the hell?'

'Dean?' Sam paled and unconsciously tightened his arms around Ares, 'maybe we shouldn't stay here?'

They drove slowly down the main street of what was once a small but very attractive country town ironically called Providence, buildings had been reduced to piles of ashes and rubble, charred remains of cars littered the roads but the worst were the skeletal remains of the townspeople, killed and left where they fell. The air was thick with the stench of rotting and burnt flesh, putrid rubbish mixed with smoke and gunpowder and other unrecognisable smells.

'Roll the windows right up and shut the air vents Sammy,' Dean said as he started to cough, driving with consummate skill he manoeuvred the sleek black muscle car around the debris, bodies and small craters until they were clear of the worst of the damage and closer to the outer edge of the town. 'How you doing Sammy?' He asked but when he didn't get a reply Dean turned his head and stared worriedly at his brother, 'yo earth to Sammy…'

Sam turned his wide-eyed gaze towards Dean, his face had lost all colour and fine pain lines became etched around his eyes and lips; he opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't manage to push any words out.

'Dammit Sammy please talk to me … ahh fuck don't tell me you can feel someone out there?'

Sam tried to speak but finally gave up and nodded his head; unshed tears glittered in his eyes as he turned his attention back to the side window.

'Sam?' Dean tried again and when Sam turned back to look at him he felt his heart shatter a little more, 'okay … we have a quick look around if we can't find anyone then we get outta here alright?'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam croaked out hoarsely.

'Yeah, yeah.' Dean drove until they were right on the edge of town and managed to find an empty garage that was still relatively intact; carefully he pulled the impala in to hide it, they'd have to walk back in to town, they couldn't risk losing their only form of transport and their only real home.

Slipping the lead on Ares, and arming themselves with as much weaponry as they could carry safely, they slowly limped back into Providence. The pull on Sam's empathic healing ability guided them towards a residential area south of the town centre. As the pull became stronger Sam stumbled and dropped to one knee as he tried to steady himself without needing Dean's support, breathing heavily he slowly pulled himself upright and gave Dean a wan grin, 'm'fine.'

'Yeah right,' Dean grumbled as he made sure that he and Ares flanked Sam, keeping the youngest Winchester between both animal and human shields.

'That house,' Sam panted as he pointed to one of the few houses on the street still standing relatively intact, swaying slightly Sam instinctively put his hand out and grabbed Dean's arm, the contact caused a surge of pure energy between them. Startled the two brothers stood staring at each other's hands and then looked up at each other, a shaky laugh came from Dean as he nudged Sam's shoulder and limped on towards the house.

'Argh it hurts Dean, who ever it is they're definitely in there,' Sam whispered breathlessly, the surge of energy was only a fleeting respite to the pain he was now channelling.

'Stay behind me Sam,' Dean said as he pulled out his glock and released the safety, 'easy Ares guard Sam.'

Slowly Dean pushed at the front door letting it open completely before stepping into the building and letting their eyes adjust to the dimness of the room before looking around. 'Over there Dean.' Sam pointed to a small space beneath what would have been a staircase.

'Hello anyone there?' Dean called out, his gun aimed with a steady hand as they moved deeper into the room, Ares growled lowly and bared his fangs as he stepped in front of the brothers and hunched down ready to attack.

'Who are you?' A woman's voice came out of the shadowed area, 'please we don't have anything left.'

'We're here to help you.' Dean said as he tightened his grip on his gun, 'can you move out to the light?'

'Why should I trust you?' She asked suspicion heavy in her voice when the sound of a small child crying filled the room. Sam cried out and immediately moved towards the pull as though he no longer had independent control of his body.

'What's he doing?'

'Sam get back here.'

Both the woman and Dean yelled out at the same time but Sam continued towards the hurting child, he was no longer aware of anyone else in the room, save for himself and the crying child. Kneeling down he peered into the shadows until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and was finally able to focus on a little girl who was lying across her mother's lap, one little leg twisted awkwardly. The white bone clearly visible, with the skin above and below her broken shinbone ranging in hues of purple through to black was so swollen her flesh appeared shiny and ready to burst. Her tiny toes already black and missing her nails were obviously rotting with no blood or oxygen circulating through her limb. Dull and lifeless eyes watched Sam with a trust only a small child could show a complete stranger wanting to help. Sniffling she put her thumb in her mouth and kept her gaze fixed on the young man kneeling next to her and her mommy.

'It's gonna be okay,' Sam said giving her a ghost of a smile, he took a deep calming breath and tried to calm himself down; he could feel Dean behind him and Ares still standing guard between them and the woman who snarled and ranted at them until she realised that her daughter had calmed down finally.

Sam looked up at the woman and smiled at her, 'it's gonna be okay,' he repeated before placing one hand on the child's leg and the other on her foot. He could feel the heat radiating from the open break but her toes were icy cold, already lost to the gangrenous infection.

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings; breathing harshly he could feel the vomit already starting to bubble up as his awareness returned. Turning his head to one side he tried to swallow down on the nausea but was quickly losing the battle and the vomit scorched its way up and out.

'That's it Sammy, just breath through it,' Dean's voice came through the rushing sound in his ears, helping to calm him instantly, retching a while longer Sam finally slumped back in Dean's arms utterly exhausted. His leg and foot ached as though his leg was healing from a bad break, the bone ache was deep and unforgiving.

'Wha…what happened?' he finally rasped, 'thirsty.'

'Sip slowly Sam,' Dean held a metal cup to Sam's lips and tipped it until a trickle of water slipped past his dry and cracked lips and down his scorched throat. 'You did it dude, you healed that little girl's leg.'

'Where?' Sam tried to focus on their surroundings but finally gave up and decided it was much better resting his aching head against Dean's chest.

'We're back in the shed with the impala,' Dean explained as he helped Sam have another sip of water, 'the mother freaked when you healed her kid, and started carrying on, so I got you and Ares outta there and hustled back here, ungrateful bitch.'

'The little girl?'

'Yeah she's gonna be fine,' Dean said taking the moment to savour hugging his brother close. He decided it was better not to tell Sam everything. Of how the woman started ranting and screaming at Sam, calling him a demon, the devil's spawn, that he was an unholy freak come to take her daughter from her. In the end, Dean decided to use his own form of sedation and knocked the woman out before she brought the real spawn of hell down on them. Once he was able to extract Sam from the child, the little girl gave them a big smile and reached up to kiss Sam's cheek before curling up against her mother's side to sleep. 'What about you Sammy?'

'I'll be okay Dean,' Sam said as he managed a small grin that looked slightly more like a grimace than anything as he slowly climbed to his feet albeit a bit shakily, 'guess we had better get going huh?'

'Yeah sounds like a plan, sooner we get outta Providence the better,' Dean said as he used the car door to anchor himself as he awkwardly stood. Sam watched his brother in silence, a feeling of guilt washed through him, it was because of him that Dean lost his leg; it was because of him that Dean stopped to help that girl and it was because of him that Dean now had to get off the ground slowly and by using something to anchor himself.

Another failure to add to the list, deflating a little Sam moved to stand next to his brother, not quite hovering but close enough to lend a hand if needed; it was then he nearly let out a startled gasp when he found himself enveloped in a tight bear hug.

'Mention that to anyone and you're dead meat dude,' Dean said as he let go and limped around to the driver's side, 'driver picks the music!' he added with a mischievous grin.

S—D

'Did I do it right?' the girl asked as she watched the striking looking man appear in front of her, his yellow eyes glowed gold in the dull light as he smiled coldly at the child and then down at the body lying at her feet.

'Oh my sweet child you did perfectly,' he said brushing a hand over the top of her head, 'and the young man who tried to help you?'

'He got sick and fell asleep just like you said he would,' the little girl said, 'he had another with him.'

'His brother?'

'I think it was Father, he was mean looking,' she pouted dropping her lower lip daintily, 'he growled a lot and walked funny.'

'Ah now don't worry about that now Meg, you have made me proud child why don't you pop off home now?'

'Thank you Father,' Meg said as she hugged him goodnight and then disappeared leaving the echoes of her giggles floating around him.

Azazel absently kicked at the woman's remains while he worked out the next phase of his plan in his mind, moments later he flicked his fingers and vanished along with the body leaving only a shell of a building and no signs of anyone being there at all.

S—D

'Dean?' Sam asked breaking the companionable silence that had fallen between the brothers.

'Yeah Sammy you okay?'

'M'fine, did you notice those buildings over there?' Sam pointed across himself and to their right, 'such a strange feeling.'

'Huh?' Dean blinked and as he slowed the impala down, he glanced over in the direction Sam was pointing to. 'What the hell?'

Long structures, similar to barracks were surrounded by razor wire fences, making them look like prisoner of war camps of the past. Heavy storm clouds hung cloyingly over the buildings making the scene look even more sinister.

'I can feel so much pain,' Sam gasped clutching at his chest, 'hurts so bad Dean.'

'We are so getting outta here now Sam, no arguments this time.' Dean said as he once again put his foot on the accelerator and sped away from the depressing scene only to find another one seemingly identical to the first one only a few miles down the road.

Swearing under his breath Dean pushed the car even faster along the bitumen, silently he apologised to his 'baby' for pushing her so hard but each time he glanced at Sam's pale features and tear-filled eyes it spurred him on to continue their berserker run. He had to get Sam away from the potential threat those seemingly innocuous buildings held.


End file.
